Electric machines, such as generators, provide for the generation of electricity from a mechanical force. The generation of the electricity occurs due to the interaction of a rotating magnetic field in relation to a set of conductive windings. In one generator example, a rotor rotated by a mechanical force may generate the rotating magnetic field relative to a stationary stator having a set of conductive windings. The interaction generates a current in the stator windings, which may be provided to the power output of the generator, where it may be further transmitted to power an electrical load.